smt64_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheFreddyFromThePizzaria/Fallen Equestria (EIP Adaption/Reboot)-S1E1:"The Magic of Friendship, Part 1"
You're aware of Equestria in Peril, right? The roleplay that died out? Well, what would happen if we adapted it into a show? Well, probably something like this.. Long ago, five princesses ruled over the land of Harmonia-And six heroes would help spread the magic of friendship, and taught others how to do the same. But then, one day, disaster struck, as they failed to befriend Firestorm, and they all died in a tragic incident.. Legend has it that said Firestorm is behind this.. Rumours have circulated that Blue Sky has gone insane, and killed the rest of the princesses. Sunlight:Wait, my mom and her friends died when they went to reform Firestorm?! They failed?! Intro Sunlight:I knew there was no magic of friendship, but I didn't know that the former element bearers would have gotten themselves KILLED!! Firestorm must be overthrown! We have to find out how to use the elements, to banish Firestorm to the sun! ...Or the moon, that could work too.. Maybe the Canterlot Archives will have more information.. After all, StarSwirl created the Tree of Harmony, and the elements from it, so maybe his work could help us figure out to wield them! steps outside.. And it's raining chocolate. Sunlight:Chocolate rain..? Discord, did you betray us again? Discord:What's wrong with having a little chaos? It's not like I'm harming Fluttershy, since she's dead now.. So it doesn't matter anymore! Sunlight:So you're causing chaos over Equestria because your friend's dead? Discord:Having a friend was my only motivation to not spread chaos across Equestria. I thought you knew that, daughter of Twilight. Sunlight:I can seal you back to stone! Discord:You don't know how to wield the Elements that it would take. I have the upper hand here. Besides, it's not like I'm killing anypony. Can't we all have some fun and chaos? Chaos is a wonderful, wonderful thing! winks out, to reach the Canterlot Archives Sunlight:StarSwirl, StarSwirl, Elements, Elements, E E E... AHA! *uses magi to pull out a book, and opens it* "The Elements of harmony-The six gems that defend Equestria from evil. By wielding them, one can do great acts." Sunlight:But HOW do I wield them? This book isn't helping!! winks to the library Sunlight:Oh.. I know! If I can find out the structure of the Elements, I can reverse engineer how they work with some complex physics math! And, I think I remember where the book that showed that was, it was right.. *sees Discord eating the book*.. here.. Discord:Oh, was that paper not meant to be food? Are you worried I'll get sick? I'm Discord, lord of chaos, nothing will happen to me! Sunlight:Discord, that was the one book I needed to read to save Equestria and weild the Elements!! YOU'VE JUST ATE EQUESTRIA'S LAST HOPE! Discord:Oopsie.. Guess I'll just have to rule the land myself! See you soon, Sunlight! *winks out* Sunlight:Discord!! Sunlight:...Alright, time for plan B. If I can't research the elements directly, I'll have to look through what we know about history, and figure out how harmonic magic actually works. Then I'll be able to deduce how the Elements work from that, and learn to wield them myself and save Equestria from any new villains that show up, and banish Firestorm to the sun! ...Or maybe moon. Let's start with StarSwirl's information... WHY AM I GETTING THE WHOLE "Friendship is magic" stuff? I'm looking for StarSwirl's CLASSIAL magic! Who knows what Firestorm did! We all know the changelings could have used that on Cadance if it existed, as they outnumbered the heroes! Better check up on the castle. *winks to the Castle of Friendship* Firestorm:Why hello there, my little pony! *cut to a surprised expression of Sunlight* break Firestorm:Oh, you haven't heard the news? I'm one of the new princesses of Equestria, and this castle belongs to ME. But don't worry, I'll make sure that everything is fine. *evil grin.* *Sunlight winks away, back to the library* Sunlight:Okay, this is REALLY bad. She has the castle now? That's where Twilight hid the chest of harmony! I hope she didn't find it.. If she did, who knows what she could accomplish.. We REALLY need to find out how they work. Wait.. The elements are in the Tree of Harmony in the Everfree! I can just head there, and study them myself! *winks to the Tree of Harmony* Firestorm:Ha, have fun with that. *grin* They're right over there. *points to the burnt Tree of Harmony* Sunlight:..You couldn't have- Firestorm:Ha, yes I did. If Nightmare Moon can do it, so can I. Nopony can EVER stop my reign! MUAHAHA!! *a glow shows up on her cutie mark* Sunlight:Hmm.. Interesting.. *winks back to her house. A doorbell rings. Sunlight opens the door* Magma:Oh, hello there, Miss Sparkle! Sunlight:Wow, I'm SO glad you're here. I've been researching harmonic magic, and I was hoping we'd work together on this! Magma:HAHAHA!! I didn't come here to give you an autograph, or a PonyNote, or discuss SCIENCE. Sunlight:You know I'm a scientist. I only deal with science-related things. Magma:I came here to see family. Sunlight:What? I'm a scientist, Magma. Just like you. I'm not a pony-tracker, nor like Pinkie Pie. There's Thunderheart for that. Unless that someone is Tigress, I don't- Magma:You know Tigress? Also, what happened to Pinkie? Sunlight:She's dead. I thought you read up on that? The six bears of the elements went to reform Firestorm's kingdom, they failed, and were killed.. And now she rules this kingdom too. Magma:Oh. Sorry, i was kinda.... Making a PonyNote prototype... and maybe a bit of.... gaming on it... and eating pizza... and, um... other stuff. Tigress:Oh, did Darkfire have anything to do with that "other stuff"? Sunlight:Darkfire? Tigress:Yeah! You know, Magma's little.. Magma:No.. Tigress:BOOTY TOOTY? Magma:TIGRESS STOP DOING THAT!!! Sunlight:Why would that be important? Whether this "Darkfire" was involved with the other stuff Magma did or not, wouldn't change the fact that Magma was busy, and missed the recent events, and how Equestria ended up like this. She was busy working on creating the PonyNote, and had added gaming onto it-And so we had to explain what happened. Tigress:So, what type of stuff? *Magma winks out* Sunlight:REALLY? Look at what you just did! You got her so worked up she left! *sigh* ...Why can't ANYTHING go right today? Tigress:Well, let's check out the Everfree! I have something cool to show you! Sunlight:By now it's filled with timberwolves! Tigress:You know how you wanted to figure out what my special talent is? I'm about to demonstrate it. Come on, you'll be fine! Besides, you could always just wink out if you're about to get eaten! Sunlight:You got me there.. Alright, let's go. *As they enter the forest, the screen fades to black and white.* secret is there? Will Equestria be saved? What's the deal with Firestorm? Find out, in [[User blog:TheFreddyFromThePizzaria/Fallen Equestria-S1E2:"The Magic of Friendship, Part 2"|the next episode of Fallen Equestria!]] Category:Blog posts